listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Romanian expatriate footballers
This is a list of Romanian Football players that are currently playing overseas in leagues other than the Romanian League.Players abroad Albania Albanian Second Division *'Jan Dragne' (Olimpic CF) Australia A-League * Hagi Gligor (Sydney FC) *'George Codrea' (St George Saints) Austria Austrian Regional League East *'Silviu Petrică' (First Vienna FC II) *'Vlad Grigore Neamti' (SV Stegersbach) Austrian Regional League Central * Cemal Amet (SK Austria Klagenfurt) Austrian Regional League Central *'Adrian Ionel Câmpean' (FC Hard) Landesliga Burgenland *'Darius Sasarman' (SC Neudörfl) Landesliga Niederösterreich *'Andrei Vaștag' (SV Würmla) * Imre Biro (SV Gaflenz) Wiener Stadtliga *'Ghiță Torz' (Gersthofer SV) *'Derian Stancu' (Gersthofer SV) *'Ionuț Durlea' (SC Mannswörth) * Dimitris Sundas (Post SV Wien) Landesliga Steiermark *'Iulian Budur' (SC Liezen) *'Dumitru Pîrvu' (SC Liezen) Landesliga Oberösterreich *'Marius Bogdan' (Union Edelweiß Linz) *'Andy Asandului' (Union Edelweiß Linz) ÖFB Jugendliga U18 *'Tobias Fogoros' (SKN St. Pölten U18) *'Valentin-Alexandru Asiu' (AKA Vorarlberg U18) Azerbaijan Azerbaijan Premier League *'Adrian Scarlatache' (FK Khazar Lankaran) *'George Florescu' (FK Gabala) Belarus Belarusian Premier League *'Sergiu Neacșa' (FC Dinamo Minsk) Belgium Belgian Pro League *'Cristian Manea' (Royal Mouscron-Péruwelz) (on loan) *'Dragoș Cojocaru' (RSC Anderlecht U19) Belgian Second Division *'Daniel Marius Mande' (Patro Eisden Maasmechelen) *'Mario Prună' (K.S.K. Heist) Bulgaria Bulgarian A Football Group *'Cosmin Moți' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) *'Claudiu Keșerü' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) *'Andrei Prepeliță' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) China China League One *'Cristian Dănălache' (Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard F.C.) *'Cristian Tănase' (Tianjin Teda F.C.) *'Marius Constantin' (Jiangsu Guoxin-Sainty F.C.) *'Eric Bicfalvi' (Liaoning Whowin F.C.) Cyprus Cypriot First Division *'Emil Ninu' (AEK Larnaca F.C.) *'Laurențiu Brănescu' (AC Omonia) Croatia Prva HNL *'Alexandru Mățel' (GNK Dinamo Zagreb) Denmark Danish Superliga *'Jean-Claude Bozga' (FC Vestsjælland) England Premier League *'Vlad Chiricheș' (Tottenham Hotspur F.C.) *'Costel Pantilimon' (Manchester City F.C.) *'Florin Gardoș' (Southampton F.C.) Football League Championship *'Sergiu Buș' (Sheffield Wednesday F.C.) France Ligue 1 *'Mihai Roman' (Toulouse FC) Germany Bundesliga *'Alexandru Maxim' (VfB Stuttgart) 2. Bundesliga *'Ralph Gunesch' (FC Ingolstadt 04) *'Ronny Philp' (SpVgg Greuther Fürth) *'László Sepsi' (1. FC Nürnberg) Greece Superleague Greece *'Răzvan Raț' (PAOK FC) *'Dorin Goian' (Asteras Tripoli F.C.) *'Costin Lazăr' (Iraklis 1908 Thessaloniki F.C.) *'Nicolao Dumitru' (Veria F.C.) Hungary Nemzeti Bajnokság I *'Attila Gyagya' (Zalaegerszegi TE) *'Lóránd Szatmári' (Pécsi MFC) *'Andrei Florean' (Lombard-Pápa TFC) Italy Serie A *'Bogdan Lobonț' (A.S. Roma) *'Ștefan Radu' (S.S. Lazio) *'Constantin Nica' (A.C. Cesena) *'Ciprian Tătărușanu' (ACF Fiorentina) *'George Pușcaș' (Inter Milan) Serie B *'Ștefan Popescu' (Ternana Calcio) *'Adrian Stoian' (F.C. Crotone) *'Sergiu Suciu' (F.C. Crotone) *'Mihai Bălașa' (F.C. Crotone) *'Deian Boldor' (Delfino Pescara 1936) *'Ionuț Rada' (F.C. Bari 1908) Israel Israeli Premier League *'Arik Yanko' (Hapoel Ra'anana A.F.C.) *'Cristian Sârghi' (Maccabi Netanya F.C.) *'Gabriel Giurgiu' (Maccabi Netanya F.C.) *'Ovidiu Hoban' (Hapoel Be'er Sheva F.C.) *'Liviu Antal' (Beitar Jerusalem F.C.) Kazakhstan Kazakhstan Premier League *'Ioan Mera' (FC Taraz) Lithuania A Lyga *'Horia Crișan' (FK Kruoja Pakruojis) Moldova Moldovan National Division *'Andrei Mureșan' (FC Sheriff Tiraspol) *'Ovidiu Mendizov' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Romeo Surdu' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Cornel Gheți' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Cristian Bud' (FC Milsami Orhei) Poland Ekstraklasa *'Andrei Ciolacu' (Śląsk Wrocław) *'Cristian Pulhac' (Zawisza Bydgoszcz) *'Cornel Predescu' (Zawisza Bydgoszcz) Portugal Segunda Liga *'Cristian Ponde' (Sporting CP B) Qatar Qatar Stars League *'Claudiu Keșerü' (Al-Gharafa Sports Club) Russia Russian Football Premier League *'Gheorghe Bucur' (FC Kuban Krasnodar) Saudi Arabia Saudi Professional League *'Lucian Sânmărtean' (Ittihad FC) Spain La Liga *'Florin Andone' (Córdoba CF) Segunda División *'Dinu Moldovan' (Ponferradina) Switzerland Swiss Super League *'Ovidiu Herea' (FC Sion) *'Cristian Ianu' (FC Luzern) Turkey Süper Lig *'Gabriel Torje' (Konyaspor) *'Ciprian Marica' (Konyaspor) *'Bogdan Stancu' (Gençlerbirliği S.K.) Ukraine Ukrainian Premier League *'Florentin Matei' (FC Volyn Lutsk) *'Eric Bicfalvi' (FC Volyn Lutsk) *'Alexandru Vlad' (FC Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk) *'Alexandru Tudose' (FC Hoverla Uzhhorod) United States Major League Soccer *'Răzvan Cociș' (Chicago Fire Soccer Club) Uzbekistan Uzbek League *'Bogdan Hauși' (Buxoro FK) Vietnam V.League 1 *'Sabin-Cosmin Goia' (Hoàng Anh Gia Lai F.C.) References Category:Romanian expatriate footballers